An electrified vehicle includes at least one battery system, at least one electric motor, and an optional internal combustion engine. For example, an electrified vehicle could include a high voltage battery system and a low voltage (e.g., 12 volt) battery system. In such a configuration, the high voltage battery system is utilized to recharge the low voltage battery system via a direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter. The low voltage battery system is utilized to power low voltage components of the vehicle and, for certain applications, to start an engine. While the electrified vehicle is off or asleep, a main contactor is open that disconnects the high voltage battery system. Over time, the low voltage battery system could drain below a critical threshold level. If this occurs, some of the vehicle's systems could be rendered inoperable. Accordingly, while such electrified vehicle control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.